Perfect Plan
by xX-BlueEyedGemini-Xx
Summary: At the beginning of Fifth year James has the perfect plan for getting Lily to finally say yes to dating him, however becoming friends with Severus Snape may just change they way he saw the young Slytherine. Warnings: Homosexuality, Mentions of Abuse, Mpreg, Character Death. Pairings: James/Severus, Sirius/Remus


Summary: At the beginning of Fifth year James has the perfect plan for getting Lily to finally say yes to dating him, however becoming friends with Severus Snape may just change they way he saw the young Slytherine.

Warnings: Homosexuality, Mentions of Abuse, Mpreg, Character Death

Pairings: James/Severus, Sirius/Remus

Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me and never will, if they did Severus would still be alive and the Dark Lord would have been victorious. These people belong to J.K Rowling, a brilliant woman.

Authors note: I have no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes, no matter how many times I go over this I won't be able to catch all my mistakes.

It was the start of Fifth year and James Potter had the greatest plan in the universe to get Lily Evans to go out with him. He had thought about it all summer long and after a few owls from Remus with advice on how to go about winning the girl, it became obvious. Lily didn't like him because he was a bullying toerag, right? Especially to her best friend, Snivellius Snape. She always defended the boy and got mad at him because of the humiliating pranks he played on the Slytherine.

So the first thing he would have to do is lay off Snivellius, which would hopefully warm the pretty girl into at least acknowledging him. Next came the hard part, if he wanted Lily, he would have to be friends with Snivellius and no matter how much he might hate that little greasy ball of evil, Lily would only believe him if he and the grease ball were somewhat acquainted. They didn't have to be best mates but at least get to a point were no hexes were cast upon laying eyes on each other or insults flying when they were trying to talk reasonably. If James wanted Lily, he would have to put up with her ugly shadow.

Then before he asked the girl out, he had to know more about her, to show that he wasn't just asking her out because she was the prettiest girl in school and, as the school's Quidditch star deserved the best. So after he got Snivellius to somewhat civil towards him he would then get the vicious snake to open up about Lily. If all went well with the plan he came up with after owling Remus for weeks, then by the end of this year maybe even soon enough for Valentines, he would finally have Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in school, in his arms. Where she belonged.

Remus had told the others about the plan and even though they understood what this would achieve, they weren't too happy about giving up their number one form of entertainment, humiliating Snivellius. However, they would go along with it. All they had to do was lay off the boy, it was James who had to befriend him and spend time in his company.

By the end of the first week, Sirius and even James were itching to prank and hex the little Slytherine shit. However, every time they came within a few feet, they would either ignore or smile at the raven haired Slytherine. The Marauders could tell that this put the boy on edge, expecting something that would explain their behavior away; a prank, a hex, an insult, anything that would make sense to the Slytherine. However, nothing came.

Weeks turned into months and it was mid November, two and a half months since school started and not one prank, hex or insult had been exchanged. Now everyone was confused, the Marauders hadn't stopped pranking; they still did those for laughs, but nothing towards their enemy, Severus Snape. While everyone else was going around in a confused fog, Lily Evans was quite happy with the out come. It seemed to her that James Potter and crew were actually maturing a bit. Not all they way, but they had stopped harassing her best friend, and for that she was grateful. Maybe she should say hello to Potter in the hallways from now on.

Severus Snape, though not being pranked by the Marauders, still felt on guard. He just knew the moment he let his wall down, thought it safe, something extremely painful and humiliating would occur. That was why he still avoided them at all cost and never returned their greetings, which was completely strange. They were planning something and Severus didn't want to get hurt, he had had enough of that already in his life. At least without the humiliation, Lily wouldn't see him at his worst. This seemed to have strengthened their friendship.

"Are you sure moon dust would cause the potion to explode?"

"Yes, the moon dust would react quite violently to the powdered sun rock."

Severus smiled at Lily, who quickly wrote that down on her parchment for a potion assignment Slughorn had given them.

James though it was about time that he tried to befriend and get information about Lily from him. His plan had been working; Lily was actually talking to him. Well, not exactly talking, more like greeting him with a smile. And what a smile. It makes his heart melt every time.

Two and a half months of not humiliating Snivellius should have softened him up a bit. All he had to do was lie and explain that he had grown up and that he felt terrible about what he had done. Then he would gain the teens trust and then soon he would get information he had been dying for. There was no way this plan would backfire.

Snivellius was in a dark abandoned corner of the library were the Marauders Map had shown him were the Slytherine would be. It was comically ironic to note that this was the kind of surrounding he would picture the loser in. Somewhere dark and dank, just like the greasy little retard.

Severus looked up hopefully when someone sat across from him; it could be no one but Lily. However horror crossed his face as he took in the handsome features of James Potter. Dark raven hair sticking every which way, hazel eyes sparkling behind round glasses and an infuriating smirk on tantalizing lips. James Potter was everything Severus was not and he loathed it, loathed the man in fact, for rubbing it into his face every chance the Gryffindor got.

"Can I help you, Potter?" Severus hissed. The man may not have humiliated him yet, but years of humiliation don't just end. Potter was planning something and he would be damned if he fell for it.

"Yes, I want to start off with apologizing. I was a down right arse to you and I have come to ask for forgiveness, though I am not expecting it. What I have done, no matter how much I justified it in the past, was wrong and for that I am sorry. I now what I have done was wrong and I wish to start over."

"Seriously!" Severus exclaimed. Out of the entire possible scenario's he had been prepared for, this was not one of them. In fact, he didn't know how to respond to this.

"Yes, I am serious." James stared hard at the raven, hoping to all Gods that the normally clever Slytherine would be dense enough to believe him. His plan all depended on Snivellius's reply.

"Alright. I haven't forgiven you, but I'll try to be reasonable." Severus finally stated.

James felt relived at that proclamation. It was still to early to get Snivellius to open up about Lily, but give it a month or so and he was sure he could get the raven talking. He could wait awhile; he had already come this far, what was a little more. At least having Lily smile and greet him would remind him why he was doing this in the first place. All for her to finally see him for who he truly was, the perfect man for her.

One week into December and James had the perfect plan to get Snivellius to open up to him. He always stayed home for Winter Break and even though he wanted to go home and spend time with his family, this was more important. If he played his cards right, Lily would become a part of his family, his loving wife.

The castle was almost empty, about a handful of students remained. James, Snivellius, two Huffelpuffs and a Ravenclaw stayed behind. This would be the perfect time to convince Snivellius to tell him about Lily.

He found the lone boy in the same corner of the library. James really hoped that after a month of being nice to the little grease ball, that Snivellius would play nice and just hand over the information he required. Doubtful, but he would at least try and see. What could he possibly lose but his future with Lily? If that happened, Snivellius would pay dearly, so he better talk, his patience for this plan was wearing thin.

Severus looked up knowing who it was this time. Only two people knew of his favorite hiding/research spot hidden among the books, and one of them was at home with her loving family. That just left Potter.

"Yes," Severus stated monotonously, not looking up. James scowled and glared hatefully, but Severus was oblivious to it. James schooled his feature when Snivellius looked up questioningly. It was now or never.

"You know, I have always wondered, since your from Slytherine, why do you hang out with Lily, who is a Gryffindor, but no other Gryffindors have made it into your circle of friends?" It was a good enough question to start off on; James just hoped it hadn't offended the raven enough not to talk to him.

"No other Gryffindor would give me a chance," Snivellius stated simply. James blinked. He hadn't expected that answer. He had expected a 'why would I want to be friends with morons?' James had never thought that Snivellius would actually want to be friends, it was just a given that Slytherine and Gryffindors just didn't get along.

"Have you tried?" James was curious. The hallows of Snivellius's cheeks burned and he looked down suddenly, black oily hair hiding his features. James took that to mean he had but that it didn't end well.

"With who?" James asked, hoping that Snivellius wouldn't turn tail and run. He needed answers. His curiosity was killing him.

"You and the rest of the Marauders and some other random Gryffindors I have been into contact with in my first year."

"First year only?" James asked, ignoring the fact that Snivellius had tried to befriend him before. He wouldn't be putting so much effort in now and he'd rather not think about that.

"I lost any hope that anyone wanted to be my friend except Lily in that house. It also seemed that Ravenclaw house and Huffelpuff house equally didn't want anything to do with me. Slytherine was the only place that would except me."

"Thanks for answering my question," James smiled, though it was strained, not that Severus could tell. He hadn't really gotten any information on Lily, just that no one but Lily and a few slimy Slytherine wanted to be his friend, not that he blamed them, if he wasn't doing this for Lily he wouldn't want to be the hideous cockroaches friend either.

"You are welcome, though I don't understand why you asked in the first place. We are being civil towards each other, but besides the quick hellos, you haven't shown any interest in talking with me before."

James cursed silently, the boy was as smart as he was ugly, and that was saying something. He had nothing to say to that so he just shrugged, hoping the boy wouldn't look too much into it. Snivellius's eyes narrowed but he seemed to forget about it.

"It was nice talking to you, but Slughorn said I could use this time to use one of his lab rooms for a potion I wish to make. If you'll excuse me."

James watched with narrowed eyes as the black haired boy left. It hadn't been a complete failure. Sure he didn't get any information on Lily, but Snivellius was still talking to him, telling him things he normally wouldn't if they weren't on civil terms. He would just have to try his luck tomorrow.

For the next three days James cornered Snivellius, asking him subtle question that he hoped would lead into a conversation about Lily. However, each time he was given information about Snivellius himself. They were interesting little tidbits such as the boys favorite food, color, class, etcetera. This wasn't what he wanted, but he went with it. It might put the boy off if he asked about Lily immediately. He needed to go slow with Snivellius. Today, he would start off about his life outside of Hogwarts. James knew that they had been friends before Hogwarts and lived pretty close together. This was the perfect topic to get some info on Lily.

"Hello Potter," Severus greeted the Seeker when the boy sat down across from him. He would never admit it out loud but Severus liked the older boys presence. For once he was not alone and had someone to talk to. The conversations were rather pleasant.

"Hello Snape," James replied back. "I have always been wondering, since you never return home during breaks, what is your home life like?" It seemed like a rather safe question. Apparently not. Snivellius stiffened and looked down, hair covering his face in waves. James wondered if he kept it that long for the very reason to hide his face.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it. Only Lily knows and just the bare minimum." Snivellius's voice was quivering and James wondered what on Earth happened at home for the usually fearless boy to cower. Now he was truly interested. Should he push the subject or not. This could either keep Snivellius from ever talking to him again, destroying his chances with Lily or it could help, if he could trust James with something like this, then maybe he could entrust his with information on Lily as well. What was he to do?

"It's okay, I'll listen and I won't judge." James stated softly. He really shouldn't have said that, he could ruin everything, but there were no take backs now. He just had to roll with it.

Severus looked up with wide eyes. No one had every wanted to listen to his problem. Well Lily had, but he didn't want her to know the true extent of what happened in his home. He couldn't stand it if she left him because of it. He knew that was a horrible reason and Lily was devoted to him as her best friend, but he couldn't help but worry. Potter on the other hand. It didn't matter if Potter never wanted anything to do with him if he told him. They weren't that close anyways. Close enough that Potter wouldn't tell or use it against him, but not enough so that Potter's dismissal of his friendship or whatever this was could hurt him. Not like it would if it were Lily who left him. He would practically die without her.

"Alright I'll tell you." Severus finally said. "Get comfortable because it's quite long." James took Snivellius's advice and shifted around for a better spot. His arse had been going numb.

"My mother is a pureblood from the Noble and Ancient House of Prince, the last of her line actually. She and her father. Mother attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherine. She was small, thin and mangy, much like I am. Too much inbreeding had taken quite a toll on our looks. Worse still when she married a hook nosed man. My father is a muggle man who my mother fell madly in love with. My grandfather believing in blood purity was against her choosing. Mother hadn't cared, she was in love so she ran away with this man and married him and had a child together. Me. My grandfather was furious so he did what all purebloods did; blast their child off the family tree. Since there was, in his mind, no heir for the Prince line, he took all the money and drank himself to death. Any questions so far?"

"So that is what happened to the house of Prince, doesn't that make you the heir of Prince?"

"Yes it does, on my seventeenth birthday I will attain the title of Lord Prince, although I will not be taking it. I do not want it."

"How come?"

"It's not like I will attain anything but a title, the money and property are not worth going through the process of attaining the legal rights."

"I see. I still think you should take it, if you want to live in a pureblood world like that murder Voldemort is trying to create then you'll need a pureblood name instead of your muggle one."

"What makes you think I want anything to do with pureblood society?"

"Well, you are always agreeing with there ideals?"

"What I say and what I truly think are two different things. Let them believe that I agree with their ideals, if I do, then I will be left alone. I already get hate from the other three houses; it would be hell if my own house turns on me. You have not seen what the purebloods do to half bloods like me and muggleborns in their own house."

"So you only agree because if you didn't they would turn on you?"

"Yes."

"So what do you want to do instead of becoming a Death Eater?"

"I plan to become a Potions Master. I am quite interested in studying Lycanthrope and seeing if I can find a cure or something to help out. I know what it feels like to be an outcast and I wish to help. It must sound silly coming from me but it is what I want to do."

"No, that sounds amazing. You are the most brilliant at potions. If anyone can then its you." James blurted. He didn't care that he was complimenting Sniv-Snape; the fact that Snape wasn't as evil as he thought he was coupled with the fact that maybe Remus could finally live a normal life overtook him.

Severus blinked and blushed; no one had ever complimented him so sincerely. Even from Lily they were rare. James watched fascinated at the color he was able to bring about on the skinny boys cheeks. It seemed that Snape wasn't use to being told such things. He knew that he didn't get that much positive attention, but surely his parents did. He was curious again and he needed Snape to continue with his story.

"Continue," James stated and Severus looked up. The color vanished and he remembered they were in the middle of his life story. If he didn't get this off his chest now, he knew it would consume him later.

"Right. My mother married a muggle and my grandfather disowned her. However that wasn't the only technicality. You see my mother never told my father that she was a witch, he though that she was a regular muggle, who had come from a wealthy family. Of course he married her and got her pregnant, he was going to be rich. He never loved my mother, just her money. When my mother realized that my grandfather had shut off her access to the vaults and was draining the money at an alarming rate she freaked. She was already pregnant with me and now she had no funds, the ones she had boasted about to make my father marry her. He was not happy when she told him this. I am sure he would have beaten and left her, but she was having me. So he kept her around, but forced her to go out and find a job. My mother was always good at potions, I guess it is in our blood, so she decided to make potions and sell them. If you are good at potions you can make a fortune making the very difficult ones. Mother was quite confident at the time that she could reel in a fortune doing just that. However father was angry that she was at home all the time, to him it seemed as if she were doing nothing while he was out making meats end. She hadn't wanted to tell him about her being a witch, but she had no choice. She thought that he might be shocked but accept her. He didn't. He was angry, freaked out and disgusted. This time he really did beat her. It was early in the pregnancy so I was fine. Unfortunately. He wanted nothing to do with her, but she was with his child so, against his better judgment he kept her, though he refused her from doing anything related to magic. He didn't want a freak for a wife. She was a little depressed to give up her Wizarding half, but anything to please my father. She found a low paying job as a maid, while my father worked in a steel factory. Life seemed okay, my father forgot all about my mom's powers and she became the perfect muggle wife. Even when I was born life was fine. I had loving parents and I was relatively happy. The other children didn't really like me, but I was fine as long as my parents loved me. Things were going well, until I started to do accidental magic. My mother was the first to noticed and yelled at me, told me to never do something like that again. I tried to do as she told, I really did, but I couldn't control myself. For the better part of a year it was my mother who caught me using my powers and every time the verbal abuse would get worse. She called me a freak and abnormal and that if I didn't stop I could ruin everything she ever worked for. I didn't understand what she meant until father caught me. That was the first time I was ever beaten, but after that it was a regular occurrence. It seemed my display of magic reminded my father that my mother also had these powers and that it was all her fault that his son was an abnormal freak. They always fought, screaming echoed around the house. It was always about me. My father beats my mother and in turn she beats me too, taking out her frustration on me, yelling about how I couldn't he normal like my father. The abuse and neglect were common things now, especially after I got my letter to Hogwarts, it was the finally piece of evidence that showed that I was a freak. Father hadn't wanted me to go, wanted me to go to a muggle school but mother intervened stating that if I didn't go learn to control my powers, then the muggles would figure out that they had a freak for a son. That was the only reason that father let me go. Mother gave me her second hand shit and told me to go to Gringotts to open up my own account. They would supply me with a little bit of money for school purposes only. Going to Diagon Alley by myself was scary, especially Gringotts. I am sure you know why. My family life isn't what you call happy and I could write a book on all the abuse that I faced at the hands of my parents. That is why I hate going back and stay here during the winter and spring breaks. They beat me whenever they can, no matter the good grades I get; they are never pleased with me. To them I am nothing but a worthless freak that should have been aborted. At least that is what my mother told me and I am sure that father feels the same way. This way she and her husband could have been happy. There is a reason I study so hard, so I can get a good paying job and move far away from them."

James was silent during the whole story, watching with serious eyes as Snape opened up to him. The pain and self-loathing he found in those deep onyx eyes made him sick. How anyone could treat his or her child like that was unthinkable. He couldn't even imagine his parents doing anything more than the occasional grounding and long-winded lectures. To be actual beaten and told that you are worthless must he heart wrenching, especially to a child who had been previously treated with the utmost love by his parents before they figured out their son was a wizard. And they should have been proud, or at least the mother should have stood up for her son, she was a witch, a magical being too, but instead Snape was beaten down physically and verbally for his gift. No wonder Snape was how he was, James knew prolonged abuse like this could lead to some self-esteem issues and he and his friends had worsened it. He felt immensely guilty.

"Severus, do you want to be friends?" James asked. The boys name felt odd on his tongue but not unpleasantly so. His name was quite exotic. He wondered were such a name came from.

"You know my name?" Severus asked shocked. He didn't know that anyone other than Lily knew it because only she called him by it. Not even his parents, it was always 'boy' or 'freak'.

"Yeah, course, why wouldn't I?"

"No one but Lily has ever called me that, if it weren't for her I don't think even I would know my own name." Severus replied sadly.

James eyes lit up, Severus had mentioned Lily, now was his chance.

"You and Lily are quite close," James remarked offhandedly.

"Yes, she was the first person to ever accept me for who I was, she is my best and only friend."

James winced at that. All those years of trying to get Lily to see what a dark soul he was and that he was no good for her stabbed him in the chest. What a complete and utter arsehole he had been. Lily was Severus's only friend, he would be lost without her. She was his light and if he had succeeded in separating them, James would have plunged Severus into darkness. Who would he of had to guide him other that those Slytherine? Instead of fighting the Death Eaters, he could have given them a truly useful pawn. Potion talents like Severus's didn't come often and the Dark Side definitely would have taken him in. Nurtured him into a killing machine. James wasn't going to let that happen.

"Not your only friend." James stated seriously. Severus looked up and did something that shocked James Potter. Severus smiled. His teeth were croaked and yellowed, though he had an idea that several beatings and his parent's neglect of his personal health had something to do with that, but it made a significant difference. Severus seemed so young and fragile when he wasn't spitting out hexes and scowling. His features were soft, his eyes wide and innocent and his skin soft and a smooth ivory. He looked a hundred times better when he smiled.

"Truly," Severus mumbled. He sounded like he was about to cry. James hadn't known until now how much Severus needed to be accepted. He had though he was well enough in Slytherine and didn't need to drag down Lily with him. Now it was the opposite, Severus needed people like Lily so the Slytherine didn't drag him down.

"Yes, will you be my friend?"

"Yes." Severus's voice had quivered and a lone tear fell from Severus's eyes. James had the strangest urge to hug him.

After that James had asked Severus random question about himself. Right now he wasn't interested in information on Lily, but on his new friend. However it seemed just when he wasn't looking for info about Lily, Severus wanted to talk non-stop about her. Not that James minded, but he wanted to know more about him. It was well and fine to know that Lily's favorite color was purple, that her favorite dish was fish and chips, or that she was quite the troublemaker back home. When not at school, Lily had an insatiable appetite for adventure and was quite the curious explorer. Severus talked fondly of her. James was even told about the shaky start to their friendship. James had to smile at how awkward Severus described himself. Pulling up the courage to tell the girl she was a witch, only for her to think that he had insulted her. He found it quite endearing.

"Tell me more about yourself," James stated. He was fond of Lily and her misadventures, but right now he wanted to learn more about Severus. He didn't know why, his original goal was to coax info on Lily from Severus and now that he was getting it, he really wanted to hear about Severus instead. He knew the boys favorite color was red, that he loved all of the food Hogwarts made (he wasn't picky because at home he rarely got food, maybe scraps if he was lucky) and that his favorite class was potions while his least favorite was Divinations, before he dropped it to make room for Ancient Runes.

"There is not really much to tell, I am quite boring," Severus muttered. James frowned, he didn't like hearing Severus put himself down.

"That is not true, I find you quite interesting."

"Well, if you say so. Maybe we can play twenty questions. You ask me twenty questions and then once I am done answering, I'll ask you twenty questions. Sound alright?"

"Yeah, sounds fun. Who is your favorite teacher?"

"Professor Sprout because she is fair."

"Least favorite?"

"Slughorn."

"Me too. Him and that old bat who teaches Divination."

"He is an old fart who couldn't see his own hand in front of his face, let alone the future."

"Ha, isn't that the truth. What do you do for fun?"

"Make potions."

"Anything else?"

"Create spells," Severus mentioned meekly.

"You have made spells, but I have heard it is quite difficult and it takes someone with a deep understanding in magical theory." James couldn't keep the awe out of his voice. Severus was a complete genius.

"They aren't that impressive."

"Severus, don't sell yourself short, even creating one spell is note worthy."

"I have four so far, Levicorpus, Libracorpus, Muffilato and Langlock."

"They sound impressive, what do they do?"

"Levicorpus pulls someone upside down by their feet and Libracorpus is the counterspell, it releases you. Muffilato is used to create a buzzing noise so no one can over hear a private conversation. Langlock makes the tongue stick to the roof of someone's mouth, preventing them from talking, though they make funny noise when they try." Severus was laughing softly as he explained what they did. To James, they sounded like the perfect spells to prank someone with. It was incredible.

"Those would have been very useful for a prank."

"Is that all you think about?"

"That's not all I think about." James replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"Course, pranks and sex. How primitive." Severus snorted. James grinned and Severus laughed a bit.

The questions went on for a good few hours and James learned about every little detail. He could honestly say he knew enough to be on par with Lily's knowledge of the usually quite boy. In turn Severus learned about James, such as his favorite color, the pranks he's pulled, his home life, etcetera.

Days passed and the two of them were becoming close friends. James was learning about Lily according to plan, but he was more interested in Severus's thoughts and feelings. He believed he knew enough about Lily from what Severus told him and how he observed her acting. It was the normally closed off boy that he wanted to learn more about. He felt privileged to be one of the people besides Lily that Severus felt comfortable telling about his true self. Severus had told the Slytherine what they wanted to hear; they wouldn't have accepted him for his own beliefs. Inside it made James angry, the real Severus wasn't bad, in fact he was a saint, someone who looked for acceptance and would do anything to be liked. James vowed to keep Severus from the sick and twisted hands of the Slytherine. Severus was too pure for them to taint and he would be damned if he allowed them to corrupt Severus.

The morning of Christmas Eve came around and James and Severus were found eating together, talking and laughing, something that freaked out the Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws. Dumbeldore was smiling, his eyes twinkling, while McGonagall looked confused at first, but quickly got use to it. Slughorn however was not happy that one of his snakes was willingly talking to a lion; it was unheard of. He would be informing his other snakes, such as Mulciber and Avery, to rein back in their wondering friend.

"Slughorn doesn't look happy," Severus mumbled. The way the fat man was glaring at him promised nothing good.

"Why?" James asked, glaring back at the stout man.

"One of his snakes is getting out of line. Once the breaks over, we can't be this close. The others will make sure of that."

"No, I don't want you around _them_." James spat.

"I don't either, but I still sleep in the Slytherine dorms. I don't want to get beaten more than I already am."

"They can't do that to you, report them."

"Slughorn doesn't care. McGonagall is not my Head of House, so why bother her and Dumbeldore is too busy to deal with my problems."

"That pompous ass. I don't care if McGonagall isn't your Head of House; your Head is pathetic and biased. She'll help. I'll even come with."

"Really?"

"Of course Severus, you're my friend after all. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Thank you."

After breakfast James dragged Severus to McGonagall's office. The strict professor opened up with a mildly curious look.

"May I help you?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, we have something to discuss."

James told McGonagall what Severus had told him and demanded that Severus be allowed to move into the Gryffindor tower and sit with them.

"Is what you have said true?" McGonagall asked, looking directly at Severus. The young Slytherine nodded and McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"What is that man doing, how dare he ignore a student in favor of his biased views. I grant you permission to enter Gryffindor tower and sit at our table. I will be discussing this with Horace and Albus. You do not have to worry everything will sort itself out. Come to me if you have any problems."

James and Severus headed to the library, planning on starting their homework assignments. James complained loudly about not only the amount of work but at the fact that work was given, when they should instead be chilling. Severus had chuckled and smiled as James gave him a mock glare.

"I will help you if you need it." Severus offered. James immediately took him up on that offer. Since they had mostly the same classes, Severus helped James make sense of what he was doing.

"Remus usually helps us with homework, though he lectures us constantly, telling us to do our own work." James commented with a smile.

"Poor Remus," Severus sighed dramatically.

"Hey," James laughed. Severus snickered.

Minerva was furious with Horace; she had never expected that the happy-go-lucky-party-monger would not only ignore his own student, but also threaten to rein him in using the fear of his housemates. She had though everything was fine in Slytherine that they all believed it the same ideals and that nothing such as what Severus described was happening. The purebloods were holding a monarchy, with themselves at the top, while the Half bloods and Muggleborns were left starving for scraps. This couldn't be allowed to continue and Minerva was disgusted that Horace would allow such a thing, even going so far as to use it to his advantage. Well no more. Minerva was going to speak with Albus immediately; he will do something about that. The least she could do was get Severus out and into the protective arms of her lions.

The meeting with Albus in Minerva's mind went off without a hitch, especially when Horace stormed out in an angry huff. Albus had threatened that if Severus reported even one more instance of neglect and abuse from either Horace or the other Slytherine, than the potions master would be without a job. Horace had tried to appeal this case, but to no avail. Severus had the support of the Gryffindors behind him. His own housemates would no longer threaten him; Albus had seen that the recommended move be done. Severus was now an honorary Gryffindor and as such Minerva saw him as one of her little cubs and she would protect him like she did the others. Also, to add insult to injury, the non-pureblood Slytherine would be visited regularly to make sure that nothing bad was continuing within the snake pit. Horace had not been happy with that. He turned a startling shape of purple and stormed off.

"I think that went well, don't you Minerva?" Albus asked with a chuckle, blue eyes twinkling.

"Indeed."

Minerva McGonagall found the two boys in the library, talking and doing what little homework they had left. It seemed Severus was a great influence on James; it usually took Remus hours of nagging for him to even lift a quill. But here James was doing his work diligently, listening to Severus explain where he had gone wrong and telling him the correct way to brew the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Minerva knew that James just copied off Remus; their essays were always word-by-word. It was funny to see James face when he got a lower score than Remus and to hear him subtly ask how he got such a good score, without letting the normally quite boy know that he had copied his essay, instead of using it to help him make his own. Maybe now she'd get some good works from him and just in time for O.W.L's.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Snape, a moment of your time."

"Good day Professor, something you wanted to talk with us about?" Severus greeted.

"Yes, I spoke with Dumbeldore and he was not very happy with Slughorn. We've decided to move you into Gryffindor for a time, while Albus and I scout out the Slytherine dormitories for others like you who have been threatened by Slughorn and his band of Slytherine. They should not have to feel scared to move around in their own common room. If there are anymore instances, Slughorn will be without a job."

"That's great news!" James exclaimed.

"It certainly is, Mr. Potter, but please refrain from yelling in the library or Ms. Pince will deny you entry for quite some time."

"Ah, sorry." James stated sheepishly glancing over at the strict Liberian.

"Anyway, I have come to inform you Severus that you have been moved into James's room and your trunk as been transported there as well. There are five of you, but only four beds. You will have to figure that part on your own. Good day, Mr. Potter… Mr. Snape."

McGonagall left the two boys alone. As soon as she was out of sight, James broke out in a giant grin.

"See, told you she'd work it out."

"Yeah, thanks. What are we going to do about the beds though?'

"No worries, Remus and Sirius share a bed, since they're a couple."

"Lupin and Black are dating?"

"You can call them Remus and Sirius, they are your friends as well. As for your questions, yes they are."

Severus was a little hesitant to think of James's friends as his own since they avoided each other, but Severus had to admit having more friends was something he desperately needed.

"Makes sense, besides it gives me a bed. I might have had to sleep with you."

Surprisingly that though didn't disgust him like it usually would. In fact he felt strangely disappointed that Severus wouldn't be sharing a bed with him.

James and Severus spent the rest of the break side by side. Slughorn still glared at Severus, but nothing had happened so far. McGonagall was keeping a sharp eye on him. The Sunday night that the train pulled into the station, James and Severus were in the common room on the couches playing a round of Wizard's chess. Severus was winning.

They heard the portrait open and the chatter of several hundred students pouring in, but the two chess players paid no mind. Severus knew they had seen him when all the noise of earlier immediately stopped. James looked up with a frown to see all other Gryffindors starring at them in shock.

"He is allowed to be here. McGonagall has given his permission." No one said anything but they all started going about their own business. Some went up stairs to bed and others sat around the common room, talking and laughing with friends that they hadn't seen in weeks.

Lily was the first one to come over, followed by the three other Marauders.

"Sev?" Lily questioned. Severus ignored her, commanding out loud one of his pieces to overtake one of James. Potter groaned as his knight was knocked into pieces by a pawn.

"Severus." Lily spoke, crossing her arms, looking like a stern mother. Severus really didn't want to tell her why he was here, but nothing was going to persuade her otherwise.

"Muffilato." James whispered. Severus silently thanked James before turning to Lily. They were all waiting for him to talk and Severus was happy that no one but them could hear what he was about to say, as this was sensitive information.

Severus started at the beginning, talking about how he and James had become the closest of friends, something that caused Lily to send James a pleased smile. James smiled back, however he didn't feel the same spark he did whenever she smiled. The only time was when Severus smiled. He was very cute and adorable when he did.

Severus continued with what was actually going on in the Slytherine dorm and that it was James who helped him get out by taking him to McGonagall. He was now allowed to stay in the Gryffindor tower and sit at their table. Lily loved the idea, stating that she knew those Slytherines were bad for him and that she was happy that he was going to be where he belonged.

As Lily and Severus reacquainted themselves, James got looks from his friends that stated that they wanted to speak with him, now. He nodded and they all left for their rooms. James cast another Muffilato so that no one, not even Severus, could hear their chat.

"What are you doing James. I understand that the idea was to befriend him, but this is going to far. It's like you actually like Snivellius." Sirius sneered. James growled lowly.

"Don't you dare call him that again. His name is Severus and I am actually his friend."

"What, that's crazy James. He is a horrible, ugly Death Eater in training and deserves to die."

"Shut the fuck up Sirius, you no nothing about him. He doesn't want to be a Death Eater, he only agrees so they don't harass him. He is kind, intelligent and funny. I never want to hear you say anything nasty about him. He doesn't deserve that."

Remus watched the exchange quietly. "James, why don't you tell us all you know, so that we can understand as well. You can understand why we reacted the way we did, we left knowing that you hated him as much as we did, only to come back and see you and his acting more civil then expected."

James nodded and began his story of what Severus had told him. He explained the boys living situation, which got cringes and guilty looks from them. He told them that Severus didn't want to be a Death Eater, but a potions master who could one day find the cure for Lycanthrope. Remus seemed particularly distressed at that. Then he explained the situation with Slughorn. After all was said and done, all three of them had a different opinion on Severus.

James took down the spell, hearing someone come up the stairs. Soon enough Severus came into the room, a smile on his lips and a warm light in his eyes. James couldn't help but think of Severus as beautiful. He was taking much better care of himself now. James made sure he ate, never skipped a meal and washed constantly. He was afraid to shower in the Slytherine doors because Mulciber and Avery were quite nasty to him. His hair was clean and soft looking. The only reason it looked greasy was because of all the potion fumes. He wasn't as skinny as he was a week ago, filling out here and there, making his look healthy. His teeth were still yellowed and crooked but there were spells to correct that. His nose could also use a healing spell. James suspected it was lumpy because it had been broke from numerous beatings and healed wrong. The slight hook could easily be fixed with a spell.

"Hello Severus." Sirius greeted, holding out his hand. Severus looked both happy and on the verge of tears. Sirius smiled kindly and waited till Severus took his hand. One by one Remus and Peter greeted Severus. James was content to see Severus so joyful.

They all went to sleep that night. Severus took Remus's bed while Remus slept in the protective arms of his lover. James felt oddly cold, wishing that he had someone in his arms. Strangely Severus came to mind. He would fit so snuggly in his arms. James cleared him mind of that weird thought and went to sleep.

For the next month, all six of them hung out like the closest of friends. Severus followed the Marauders around everywhere and Lily followed after Severus. James had always dreamed of having Lily by his side, but now it wouldn't matter if she went away for good, all that mattered was that Severus continued to walk next to him.

He finally realized that his crush on Lily had ended and that Severus became the center of his world. How could he not? Severus was everything he ever wanted. Severus had finally fixed his nose to be smooth and hook free. His teeth were straight and white. He filled out nicely, no longer looking like a skeleton with skin whenever he was naked. No longer could he see ribs sticking out. His skin was smooth and had a healthy flush to it. His hair grew out longer, going from his shoulders to a couple of inches past. It made him look lovely.

Unfortunately James wasn't the only one to notice. Peter seemed enamored with the raven and several other students stared a little too long at his beloved. He felt the same jealousy appear whenever someone looked at Lily. That only reinforced his idea that he was now heads over heels for the small male. No one would have Severus but him.

It was the beginning of February and Valentines Day was right around the corner. James decided that that was the day he would ask Severus to be his boyfriend. James knew that there was going to be some competition but he wasn't going to lose. He had the perfect plan and nothing was going to take his future husband from him.

February 14th arrived sooner than expected and Hogwarts was decorated from head to toe in pink and red. Flowers and hearts fluttered in the air. James had a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. The Great Hall was alight with guys giving their own gifts to long time girlfriends or asking out that special someone. Severus sat with Lily and the three other Marauders. Peter was staring heatedly at the raven-haired beauty and James felt the green beast arise within him. With a strained smile, James headed over.

Lily looked up and noticed that James Potter was heading in her direction with flowers and chocolates. She knew they were for her; James had only been after her for the better part of two years. She had turned him down each and every year, for good reasons, but now that she saw his sweet and mature side, she couldn't help but fall heads over heels in love with the brunette. She turned to Severus with a smile on her face. Severus smiled politely back. She had told her best friend her changing opinion on the Quidditch star. He had given her his blessings and that was enough for her.

Severus hadn't told her that he also had developed a crush on the older Gryffindor. He didn't know how it happened. It just snuck up on him. However, he didn't say anything because he knew that James would never in a million years like him like he liked him. It was obvious the way James would stare at Lily next to him, like he would love nothing more than to sweep the redhead off her feet and carry her off to places uncharted. Severus wanted nothing more than to be looked at like that, to be in Lily's place. He loved Lily deeply so that was why he was going to take these feelings to the grave. James would be just right for Lily. He was happy for her.

James stood in front of Severus, staring into dark eyes. They were wide with shock as he kneeled down in front of the smaller male. James barely noticed the hurt green eyes staring at him; all he cared about was his future husband. He held out the red and white roses for Severus to take, which he did with shaking hands. Everyone was looking at them now, the noise level dropped to zero. James didn't bother looking up to see their faces, not caring what they thought. He only had eyes for Severus.

"James?" Severus questioned as he stared at the messy haired brunette. He held his flowers tightly, scared that this might be a dream and that if he didn't hold on they would disappear.

"Severus, will you go out with me?" Severus couldn't breathe. His crush had just asked him out. This had to be the greatest day of his life. Without thinking Severus answered with a breathy, "yes." James's eyes lit up like fireworks and he immediately got up, pulled Severus from his sitting position into his arms and kissed him. Severus was in heaven as the Seeker kissed him. Closing his eyes he kissed back just as passionately.

Lily couldn't believe her eyes. This was like her worst nightmare come true. She felt both heartbroken and betrayed in the worst way possible. She had finally fallen for the guy who had chased her endlessly and instead of him asking her to be his Valentine, he asked Severus, her best friend, out. Not only did that hurt her, but also her best friend, whom she told just last night that she was in love with James, agrees to go out with him and kisses her crush in front of her. This was the man she saw herself marrying and having adorable little children with. She could feel the tears boiling to the surface but blinks them away. Now was not the time to show how much this hurt her.

When James and Severus parted, James handed Severus the heart shaped box of chocolates. Dark chocolate, Severus's favorite. Severus happily took the box and gave James one more peak on the lips. James smiled goofily and motioned Severus to sit down with him. The Great Hall had regained its usual loudness, students gossiping about what just happened, not that James cared what they said. Dumbeldore was smiling happily with a twinkle in his eyes that shined brighter than normal. McGonagall was barely containing in a smile. Slughorn looked appalled and disgusted while the other teachers looked shocked but soon accepted it, smiling at the happy couple.

Sirius wasn't really surprised about what had happened. He had seen James staring at Severus like he stared at Remus. Ever since James had told them that he and Severus were now friends, he had seen the subtle signs that meant James was slowly falling for the male. Whenever Sirius and Remus ever asked about how the plan with Lily was going, he would shrug. He talked about Severus at every chance and hung out with the raven-haired boy at all opportunities. Sirius was just surprised the usually stubborn male had figured out that he like Severus and not Lily. He had been sure that James would try to deny what he felt. He owed Remus 20 galleons now.

Peter was smiling on the outside but on the inside he was fuming. He had just mustered up that elusive Gryffindor courage to ask out the pretty raven. However as always James bloody Potter upstaged him. This always happened. He was just Potter's shadow. No one ever noticed him. It was talented Quidditch star Potter, gorgeous bad boy Sirius Black, and bookworm Lupin to compete with and against the three of them he was nothing. He was atrocious on a broom, as good looking as a bullfrog and mediocre at magic. Why they even hung out with him Peter knew not. However this time he wasn't going to take this sitting down. He would win his precious back. He just needed power and he knew exactly who could give it to him.

James and Severus spent all day together, never leaving the others side and this made it hard for Lily to corner her friend. They needed to have a talk. They had spent all morning in each other's arms, talking and laughing. Then on what should have been her and James's first date, they went to Puddifoot's for a romantic lunch and after shared a sundae. It tore her to watch. This was why she needed to talk to Severus, seeing what she could have had had she not been so stubborn was painful.

It was later that night that Lily cornered Severus outside of the common room. James had gone on ahead with his friends.

"What is it Lily?"

"Don't you remember what we talked about last night?" Severus pondered her question before last nights conversation came back and hit him in the face. Immediately his face fell and he looked extremely guilty.

"Oh Lily, I had completely forgotten. When James asked me out, I just couldn't believe that the guy I was crushing on felt the same."

"Wait, you have a crush on James? When were you going to tell me?"

"Never, I was prepared to take it to the grave."

"Oh Severus, but if James had asked me out, then you would have watched the man you love with someone else."

"I know and it would have torn me inside, but I thought that he wouldn't be interested in me and I was content to be happy if you were." Lily's eyes welled with tears and she hugged her best friend. If he had been willing to do that for her than she could return the favor.

"I am happy that you finally found someone. I will get over this. I want nothing more than for you to be happy."

"Thank you Lily, that means a lot to me." Lily smiled at the genuine joy in her usually depressed friends voice. James appeared at the portrait hole, telling them to hurry up or Filch will get them. Severus and Lily laughed and hurried into the Gryffindor common room.

James and Severus dated the rest of Fifth year, Sixth and Seventh. Severus had done spectacular on his N.E.W.T.S, enough so that he was picked as a candidate to earn a Masters in that subject. With Severus's help, James had brought up his grades and became an Auror. He joined the Order of the Phoenix, an organization lead by Albus Dumbeldore against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Soon after graduating James asked Severus to marry him. Severus of course agreed and they had a huge wedding. Sirius played the best man and Severus asked Lily to be his maid of honor. After their talk years ago, Lily and Severus were the best of friends. Severus thought that Lily must have gotten over James because she had dated several other guys throughout the years, trying to find that special someone. However, she wasn't and even though it hurt her, she agreed to be the maid of honor, watching from the sidelines on what should have been her special day.

A few months after the wedding that made Severus into Severus Potter, Sirius proposed to his long time lover Remus Lupin. Another wedding was held. James was made best man and Sirius had jokingly asked Severus to play maid of honor. What surprised them all was that Severus agreed, though he stated he wouldn't wear anything too girly. Sirius and Remus were happily married and Lily was once again made to watch as others got married while she remained single. Peter watched on with a glare. He hated that James had married Severus and now he hated his other friends for marrying and leaving him forever alone. He absentmindedly rubbed at his forearm, where he knew laid the key to getting Severus to himself.

A year later Severus achieved his Mastery in potions and was named the youngest to do so. James was so happy for him, this had been Severus's life long dream and it had finally come true. They celebrated that night like any other couple. However, Severus brought a potion with him, one that would change their whole marriage. James had hinted for a while that he wanted children and Severus wanted some as well, but after he achieved his mastery. The potions he had to make were very dangerous and Severus didn't want to subject a growing life inside him to that. Now Severus was ready for that next step in life.

A few days later Severus brought to James's attention a positive pregnancy test. James picked Severus up and spun him around before kissing him.

"This is amazing Severus, I am so happy."

"As am I."

"We have to tell everyone. There is an Order meeting in a few hours."

James appeared with Severus at his side. Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter were already there. Other Order members were there, as well as Dumbeldore.

"Ah, James, you brought Severus, I have been meaning to congratulate you for your Mastery in potions."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Severus, I am no longer your Headmaster, but a fellow Wizard, you may call me Albus."

"Thank you Albus."

"We have come bring wonderful news." James announced. He was never a patient man.

"And what is that James."

"Severus is pregnant."

"My, that is wonderful news."

"That's awesome Prongs. That means our kids will be in the same year." Sirius stated, coming up to his best friend and clapping him on the chest.

"Remus is pregnant too?"

"Sure is." Remus was blushing faintly but he looked entirely happy. Severus smiled at the werewolf. Remus returned the smile.

"It'll be like old times, our kids will be just like us."

"Just what we all needed, more idiots in this world. Hopefully they will be more like me and Remus." Severus teased, smirking at Remus, who looked amused.

"Ah, Sev, that's harsh." James whined. Everyone laughed. The rest of the meeting was spent congratulating the two new mothers. No one saw the heartbreak on Lily's face or the murderous glare of Peter's.

Lily couldn't bare this anymore. She watched the love of her life date Severus for years. She watched James marry Severus and now Severus was pregnant. It was like life was out to hurt her. Why couldn't she have just said yes to James the first time he asked her out? She had two years to say yes to him, over a million chances, but she was stubborn and where had that gotten her, a broken heart. There was no way she'd be able to watch as Severus swelled with the child that should have been hers. It was unfair. She couldn't watch as James and Severus raised the child with loving care.

An idea came to her, one that should have disgusted her, but right now she wasn't thinking, not caring for the consequences. She pulled out her old cauldron and prepared the ingredients she would need for this potions. She had done this may times before in Sixth year potions class. Slughorn had seemed particularly fond of this potion since they had spent months learning it. Her mind shut down as she made the potion. Now was not the time to think of the consequences, now was the time for action.

During the next meeting Lily brought the small vile with her. All she had to do was pour this into one of James drinks. This meeting was more social than anything else. Everyone was cheering and having fun. This was to keep their spirits up as the world around them fell into Voldemort's hands. Severus and Remus weren't here, as they didn't want to be around alcohol. Severus wasn't expecting James until at least mid-day tomorrow, since he knew James would drink himself into a stupor. This would work in her favor.

Lily came up to James and Sirius who were already inebriated, laughing and talking loudly amongst each other.

"Sever's is so beautiful. I can't wai' til' he gives birth." James roared happily. Sirius nodded with a stupid grin, saying brokenly that he felt the same about Remus. Lily felt hatred bubble up inside her, something she had never felt before. Any ideas about backing down where gone. Sneakily she pulled out the small vile and added it to a drink of FireWhiskey, placing it slowly next to James's almost empty one. Lily watched as James picked up and finished the rest of his drink. Frowning James went to get another before seeing a full on next to him. Thinking nothing about it he picked up. That was when hazed brown met clear green.

"Hello Lil." James slurred. Lily grimaced but kept the smile on her face.

"Hello James." Lily greeted back, watching James take a sip of his drink. That wasn't enough.

"Ho' have you bee'?" James asked. James took a bigger swing but there was still more left. Sirius exclaimed loudly that he was out of FireWhiskey and that he was going to get more. Or at least that was what Lily though he said since his words were too slurred for her to understand but a few words.

"Bye." James said as Sirius got up and staggered towards the drinks. Lily shook her head and returned her gaze to James, who was now staring questionably down at his drink. Lily panicked as she though James had realized but all he did was mumble out that he should have asked Sirius to get him some more. James shrugged lazily and drained the rest. Lily grinned, making her look demented. No one was paying them any mind though, so her crazed look went by unnoticed.

James eyes had glazed over more than they had been before, his hazel eyes going blank, as if a Dementor has sucked his soul out. Lily felt a pang of guilt put quickly pushed it down. She took James hand, pulling him up. He stood up and followed her easily. She had given him a love potion that responded to her voice. She guided James to an empty guest room. She locked the door and silenced the room.

"James." Lily spoke softly, watching with marveled glee as James looked at her, love and desire in his eyes. Right now she didn't care that it was fake, that he actually didn't feel this way about her. Right now she wanted to feel what should have been hers. James stalked towards her and Lily left herself feel all that she had missed out on.

The next morning Lily woke up naked with an equally naked James Potter next to her. She smiled goofily to herself and snuggled up to the toned Quidditch body. However her happy world was immediately gone, because reason hit her in the face. James was not hers, never would be, no matter how many love potions she pushed down his throat. She also knew this would hurt Severus and he had been nothing but kind and understanding. Slowly she got up, looked upon James longingly, before exiting the room as quickly as possible. Members were still knocked out on the floor, only a few having enough sense to collapse on the couch. Lily blinked back tears and took the floo to her house.

James woke up with a banging headache. He knew he shouldn't have drunk that much, but once he had one he couldn't stop. What he wouldn't give for one of Severus's hangover potions. They were always a blessing in the mornings. Opening his eyes to the darkness that surrounded him, he wondered where he was and how he got here. He couldn't remember much but he was pretty sure that he had been with Sirius in the living room. However, he knew that this was a guest room in the old house, but that still didn't answer how he got here. Maybe he walked here on his own before collapsing, but that didn't seem right. For one thing he was completely naked and another was that if he had walked here and passed out, it would have been with his cloths on and on top of the covers in some weird position, not snuggly under them. James guessed that someone must have carried or levitated him here, stripped him of his cloths, because they might have been covered in vomit, he didn't know, and placed him in bed. The only unanswered question was who.

Getting up James looked around for some cloths. Spotting his cloths from last night thrown across the floor, he picked them up. There was no vomit stains on them and even if they had been magic'd away, that didn't explain why they were thrown hastily across the floor. Whoever helped him obviously wasn't going to take the time to fold his cloths. Not that James cared, he would have done the exact same thing. Putting on his cloths that smelled of alcohol, James knew he would get a tongue lashing from his very verbal husband. Severus may not be intending to hurt him anymore, but his words were as sharp as ever when he was mad. Not wanting to give Severus even more of a reason to be upset with him, he quickly left and took the floo home. Had he taken a second and looked at all the drunken people passed out on the floor, he would have realized that none of them would have been in any state to help him last night.

Severus was waiting at home, a little over a month pregnant. His bump wasn't noticeable until you took of his shirt and ran your hand down his chest and felt the small swell. Severus was hoping that he didn't get to big, least James not find his attractive anymore. James had put down that worry as soon as it popped up, telling Severus that he would love Severus no matter how big he got. Severus had seemed to believe him at that point, but James knew he would have to reassure the raven at any point that Severus questioned his beauty.

"Hello love." James greeted. Severus smirked and held out a familiar orange potion. James smiled gratefully and took the Hangover potion, immediately feeling his headache go away and the foggy memories of last night. Everything came back except after he had finished his last drink with Lily, then it was a blur of pink until he woke up. That was strange, Severus's potion was known to clear all of his alcohol infused memories, so he would now if he did anything to warrant apologizing to Severus for. He tended to speak too openly about their sexual life when he was too far-gone. At least now he had an idea of who must have helped him last night. Lily wasn't much of a drinker, so it only made sense that she was the one that was capable enough to help him. One thing that didn't make sense was where that second drink had come from. The one right before the pink haze settled in. He was going to have to tell Severus about this because he had no clue what happened.

"Anything questionable I should know about?" Severus asked. James smiled at his husband who stood there with long black hair; it reached the bottom of his spine and was tied up in a braid. His hands were on his slim hips and though he was trying to frown and be serious, James couldn't help but find him cute.

"Sirius and I were just talking about how beautiful our spouses are and how happy we are that you're both pregnant." Severus rolled his eyes, but his frown turned into a genuine smile. James sucked in a breath; Severus was stunning when he did that.

"Anything else I should know about?" Severus asked lightly. James frowned.

"Actually yes."

Severus was frowning now too. "What did you do?"

"Nothing as far as I know, but something's don't make sense."

"Elaborate."

"I remember everything that I didn't when I woke up drunk, except now in one place it just cuts off in a pink haze."

"Go on." Severus looked both intrigued and worried.

"I remember having a drink with Sirius and then running out. I was about to go get more but I see one right next to me. At the time I was to drunk to think about it, but I am sure that I didn't get that. I picked it up however and took a sip. At the time I thought nothing of it, but the Fire Whiskey had a strange sweet taste, like honey. I also remember Lily being there, we talked and said hello, but the strange thing was she was always looking at my glass, not at me. Sirius left Lily and I to chat cause he needed another drink. I finished my drink and then my world just goes fuzzy and pink. After that I wake up the next morning naked in a guest room bed. I thought someone, most likely Lily had dragged me there in my drunken stupor, undressed me and tucked me in."

Severus was overly quite. His brows were pitched together and he looked like he was trying to rein in his explosive temper.

"Sev, have I done something wrong?" Severus was scaring him. Had he done something unforgivable?

"No, you haven't." Severus growled.

"Babe, talk to me." Severus was shaking and James walked over and held him in his arms.

"How could she?"

"Who, Lily? What did she do? Sure it was really inappropriate for her to undress me, though I didn't have any vomit on me, so I don't know why she did that, but that can't be upsetting you, is it?"

"You don't understand James."

"No I don't, so please explain it to me."

"Lily, she, it was a, I can't believe, why would she?"

"Love, you are not making any sense. Breathe slowly and tell me what she did."

"A very strong love potion, so strong it borders on lust. The symptoms are the same. I just don't understand why she would do that."

"Wait, so are you saying that I and Lily, last night…" James couldn't even finish that though, let alone voice it. Severus nodded his head. Tears were streaming down his face and James felt a tidal wave of hatred hit him. How dare Lily do this to them. To Severus. He had been nothing but nice to her, would have sat by with a smile on his lovely face had he chosen Lily over him.

"Don't worry love, I'll sort this out. You just go to bed, have a nap. You are emotionally exhausted and stress isn't good for the baby." Severus allowed James to pick him up bridal style and carry him to their room. James place Severus under the sheets, kissed his forehead and left, apparating to Lily's house.

Lily heard a knock on her door and opened it. Standing out side was a very pissed off Quidditch Seeker. She gulped and tried to close the door, but James was having none of that. He stormed into her house, glaring at her. Lily panicked.

"Hi James, what brings you here in a huff?" She asked jokingly, hoping to alleviate the tense atmosphere. James said nothing.

"James, what's wrong." The playfulness in her voice was gone, replaced by sheer terror.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Lily replied, trying to look innocent. James just glared at her in disgust.

"I remember everything that happened last night, except for this fuzzy pink haze that happened after I drank that mysterious glass. Severus said that it sounded a lot like a love potion. You were the last person I saw before my mind went blank." Lily looked like she was about to bolt at any moment. James wasn't going to let her.

"Maybe it was a coincidence."

"I don't think so Lily."

"I…I…" Lily was openly sobbing now. James felt his anger waver, but then he remembered his husband in tears and his anger returned tenfold.

"Don't cry, the only one with any right to is Severus. He is devastated that you would do this to him."

"I'm so sorry."

"Tell him that. All I want to know is why?"

"Because I love you," Lily hiccupped. "Seeing you two is killing me."

"Then you should have talked to us. What you did isn't going to make things better, in fact it made it worse."

"I know I should have, I just wasn't thinking."

"Whatever. I'll speak to Severus, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. He might not want to speak with you." James quickly left before he yelled at the poor girl. She was clearly distraught and plagued by guilt, but that didn't mean he wasn't upset with her. He was peeved, beyond livid, but he had let his temper rule his before and that never ended well for either party. He would consult with Severus and see how he wanted to go about this.

Severus didn't want to see or speak with Lily. He was pregnant and they both agreed that a meeting would stress him out too much. He didn't want to lose this baby. Severus stayed at home, reading up on the old tomes that James brought him from the Potter Library. James had reported that Lily still attended Order meetings, though she always seemed forlorn. They hadn't told anyone else about this, so the others just chalked up Lily's moods to being sick. She had been vomiting a lot. In the morning especially and the foods she once loved made her nauseous. James hoped to Merlin it wasn't what he thought it was.

Five months later and the truth finally came out. Dumbeldore had announced that both himself and a Death Eater, who no doubt relayed it to their master, had heard a prophecy. The prophecy stated that a boy would be born to parents who thrice defied the Dark Lord as the seventh month died. This boy had a power the Dark Lord knew not and that this child would be able to defeat Voldemort. There were only two women whose children were both confirmed to be boys who would be born at the end of July. Alice Longbottom and Lily Evans. When James heard her name he knew that the child was his. There was a small chance it wasn't, but the timing seemed impeccable. Nine months before July would have been around the same time that Lily tricked him into bed.

"I do now that both Alice and Frank had defied the Dark Lord thrice, so I have put them into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. I would like to do the same with Lily, however I no not the father, Lily will not say, so it is unlikely that Voldemort would go after her."

"He still might. The paranoid bastared, you have to protect Lily."

"I understand your concern Sirius, but this spell takes time and skill. I am already the Longbottom's secret keeper. I am not willing to use magic without a need for it."

"He is mine." James stated. Everyone looked at James with confusion.

"Who is yours?"

"Lily's child, he is mine."

"What?" The room went into an outrage. Sirius growled, stalked over and punched his best friend in the face.

"How could you do this to Severus?"

"Pads, wait, let me explain."

"Explain to my fists."

"That is enough!" Dumbeldore yelled. Everyone froze, even Sirius, who fist was only centimeters from bashing James's nose.

"But Albus, he, Severus, Lily."

"I understant Sirius, please back off and allow James to speak, he at least deserves that." Dumbeldore's voice was calm but his eyes were hard. Sirius backed off but still glared hatefully.

"Does Severus know?"

"That I slept with her, yes, that she is pregnant, no."

"I see. Sirius please call Severus." Sirius followed Albus's order. He floo'd over to James's home and a few minutes later returned with Severus.

"Yes Albus, you needed me."

"Lily Evan's is pregnant. James believes that it is his."

Severus sighed. "How can you be sure?"

"Nine months from the end of July would have been right around the same time." Severus nodded. His face was impasive but anyone who knew Severus looked at his eyes. They were black and bottomless, but they were the most expressive when his mask was up. They could see hurt and betrayal. Anger and hatred were barely traceable but still present. It broke everyones heart.

"James, you're a cruel bastard." Sirius shouted. Severus looked up sharply, confusion playing across his face. Then he realized that they didn't know the truth. They had both hoped nothing would come of this and that no one would ever find out. He needed to clear his husbands name.

"Wait, it wasn't James fault." Severus then began to explain what really happened.

"How could she do that?" Molly huffed. Sirius apologized to James, who replied that he ws forgiven, and that he would have done the same if the roles had been reversed.

"I will go get Lily." Albus stated. He left via the floo and returned with a heavily pregnant Lily Evans who was a few weeks over five months pregnant. Her stomach was a little smaller than Severus's own. Severus turned away from her, not wanting to acknowledge her presence.

"Lily, James has come out and stated that he is the father. We are all very diappointed in what you have done, but we will not let an innocent life suffer. I have decided to put you under a Fidelius Charm. Who will be her secret keeper?"

"I will." Sirius stated. Lily looked at the Black heir. He wasn't looking at her, but at his stomach. They weren't seeing her, they were seeing the child within her. They didn't care for her safetly, only the baby's.

"No, I will. I'm the less obvious choice. If this gets out then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers will go for you first. Better safe then sorry." Peter states. Dumbeldore nodded and Sirius backed down, understanding the man's logic.

"Alright then, I will make you, Peter Pettigrew, Lily's secret keeper. This meeting is at an end. James, Sirius, Severus, Peter and Lily stay." Everyone else left except those that had been ordered to stay.

"Follow me." Albus had taken them to Godric's Hollow. This was the small village that Lily would stay in. The Fidelius Charm would be cast over her house. It took a few minutes but the charm was cast and Peter was the secret keeper. Nobody said anything else. Lily disappeared into her knew house and everybody else left for their own lives.

June 8th was the day that Severus went into labor. Three hours later and he had delivered to health fraternal twins. The first one out was a girl, whom they decided to call Shannon Dorea Potter. She had a head of brown hair, a healhy tanned complexion like James and warm brown eyes. The second child was a boy they named Alexander Severus Potter. He had black hair, pale features and dark eyes like Severus. James adored his children. They were a perfect mix of both himself and Severus. Three days later and Remus went into labor, giving birth to a healthy baby boy, whom they named Romulus Sirius Black. He had Sirius's black hair and pale skin, but Remus's golden brown eyes. Dumbeldore and Madam Pomfrey confirmed Remus's worst fear, that he had transferred his lycanthrope over to his son. Remus was grief stricken but Sirius and James reassured him that everything would be okay. Severus even said that he was close to a cure, but for now they would have to take wolfsbane, which Severus would make personally. Remus nodded his head and had thanked Severus for his kindness.

The end of July was fast approching and everyone was awaiting Alice and Lily's pregnancy. On July 30th Alice gave birth to Neville Frank Longbottom. Everyone hoped that Lily had her child in August, so they only had a clear picture of which child the prophecy spoke of, but on July 31st Harry James Potter was born. They would both be targeted, so Albus split up the Order. Half would look after Lily and Harry, the other half will watch over Alice and Neville. A year passed and nothing had happened. October was on it's way and Dumbeldore had a strange sense of foreboding.

Peter kneeled on the floor a foot away from his master. Voldemort's red serpent eyes bored into the smaller man's back.

"Good work Wormtail. How sssshould I reward you for your loyalty?" Now was the moment that Peter had been waiting for.

"Master, I ask not for much. I want Severus as my bride."

"Potter'ssss hussssband. The traitoroussss Sssslytherine." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes." Peter replied meekly.

"He hassss grown in beauty, even I musssst admit. I sssshall grant you thissss."

"Thank you master."

October 31st arrived, all Hollows Eve. Voldemort killed the few guards that Wormtail told him would be watching over Lily and the boy. Peter followed eagerly. Once his master killed the girl and her child, no one would be able to defeat Voldemort and in his new world, Peter will finally have what he has wanted most. Voldemort blasted open the door to Lily's home. The redheaded woman stared at him in horror before grabbing the small one year old and running up the stairs. Voldemort followed leaisurely. Lily ran into the nursery, placing baby Harry into the crib. The baby's bright green eyes, those like his mothers were shimmering in tears. Lily smiled sadly at her child. Taking out her wand she waited for Voldemort to come. She had cast powerful magic to protect her baby, but there was nothing to be done about herself. The only thing that could save her now was if Order members stormed the house. That was unlikely because all the memberes watching over the house were most likely killed. No one would be sending reinforcments for her. She was dying here today. Voldemort came around the corner. Lily held her ground, never flinching even as the killing curse hit her. Lily slumped to the ground dead. Voldmort walked slowly to the small child. Ruby red met emerald green. Voldmort rasied his wand and cast the killing curse.

However, the curse rebounded, destroying Voldmorts body. Peter, seeing his master fade to dust ran away, knowing that nothing could protect him form this betrayal. Hours later Auror's swarmed the frayed house. Lily's body was carted off to be buried and Harry was snuggly asleep in Hagrid's arms. The sound of apparation sounded with a loud pop. James and Sirius had arrived. Severus and Remus were at home with their resperctive children. James looked upon the house in horror. Albus came over to the duo and explained what had happened. Lily was dead but Harry was alive and the Dark Lord was vanquished. All that was left was to find Peter, who Albus knew must have betrayed Lily's wareabout since he was the secret keeper. Hagrid handed over little Harry to James. This was the first time James had seen his child. Lily never once invited him or Severus around. Harry looked very much like him, except for the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and when Harry opened his eyes James noted they were the same as Lily's.

Sirius stayed behind to help out at the scene, but James headed home, carrying the young child in his arms. Severus was curled up on the couch when James got home. They had been woken up by a firecall from Albus calling James into action. The call had woken up the twins, so while James got ready to leave Severus went to go calm the twins down. Since Severus was reading a book it meant the twins were once again asleep, a miracle because once the twins were disturbed it was hard to get them back. Severus finally looked up from his book, frowning as his dark eyes caught sight of the baby in his arms.

"What happened James?" Severus asked shakily. James didn't want to be the barer of bad news but he had no choice. He told of what had happened to Lily and the Dark Lord. Severus started crying. James quickly went to calm his husband, but nothing he did seemed to sooth the man. Harry started cooing and Severus stopped crying, looking at the wigglying baby in the older man's arms. Severus smiled at the baby and took him from James arms. James stared confused at his husband as the man got up and started rocking the baby, singing a soft lullaby. Harry's eyes closed and Severus smiled at the tiny life in his arms.

"He's a beautiful child. He has Lily's eyes."

"Yes, he does, but he looks a lot like me."

"That is good, our children take more after me."

"I agree, they have your beauty."

"Little Harry Potter. He is the last connection I have with Lily." Severus stated softly, hugging the child closer. James saw tears roll down pale cheeks.

"I loved her like a sister, no matter what she has done. It was never her intention to hurt me and I should have spent more time with her. Had I known, I would have made more of an effort." Severus's shoulders were shaking in light sobs. James walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around him.

"I know love, but we can't change the past. All we can do know is raise Harry like Lily would have wanted." James kissed Severus's temple as they stared down at the fiftheenth month old child. Severus placed a kiss on the baby's scarred forehead. They both headed up stairs, planning on transfiguring one of the chairs into a crib.

Author's note: This is a one-shot but I may do a multi-chapter fic about the children going to Hogwats later on after I finish What If and What the Hell. This little plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write this. It took me forever but now that I have finished it I can focus on my other stories. Please review.


End file.
